Sad Rappers
Sad Rappers is a song by rapper Tom Macdonald. He made the song to expose "fake" rappers. Lyrics Where'd all these suicidal sad rappers come from? They showed up with those mumble rapper dumb-dumbs They been prayin' on people with mental illness And pretendin' to relate to get paid created a business They claim to be anxious, say they're depressed They fakin' it to gain somethin' in common with some fans for a check It's over diagnosed so it's becomin' a trend To say that you're crazy, or insane, or that you're sick in the head They romanticize the mental pain, we're barley survivin' And then they glorify the men and women losin' their lives I'm talkin' Cobain, Lil Peep, Whinehouse, Jackson, Williams, Cornell, Bennington Imagine all the icons we buried prolly turnin' in their grave So they can witness how this sickness is bein' used to get paid These rappers fabricating symptoms for fame Their mental illness is the money on their mind It started rotten their brains, yeah Y'all ain't real from the chains to the gear to the grill Now it's pain, talkin' tears, takin' pills Y'all ain't real, see these eyes all lies Y'all guys don't know how we feel Y'all ain't real enough to deal with us To feel to the love nah-nah-nah-nah Y'all just make believe, you claim to be The same as me, nah-nah-nah-nah People die from depression, these rappers cry for attention And it's in every single genre you can possibly mention From pop, to electronic, to rock, to Indie, to grundge Tryin' to hook you in to use music like it's a drug You're addicted to artists that manufacture the target A lot of people in therapy tryin' to deal with their hardship Crafted and marketed 'til they had you convinced That if you followed that person they'll make you fight in your skin They ain't really tryin' help you, they don't wanna make you better It's a lie they're tryna sell you so you always buy their records If you really wanna know the truth they want you strugglin' forever So you look to them for answers with your Visa or your debit It's like the record labels working for pharma Made anxiety trendy by usin' popular artists Usin' rappers to promote using prescription pills to their audience They created the problem to sell you pills that will solve 'em It's brilliant Y'all ain't real from the chains to the gear to the grill Now it's pain, talkin' tears, takin' pills Y'all ain't real, see these eyes all lies Y'all guys don't know how we feel Y'all ain't real enough to deal with us To feel to the love nah-nah-nah-nah Y'all just make believe, you claim to be The same as me, nah-nah-nah-nah Exploiting our problems to benefit They just wanna get paid I spent all my money on medicine Spend all your money on chains Y'all just exploiting the misery Popin' xan's for fame Well I'm throwin' ones into therapy ' Cause all I know if rain Y'all ain't real from the chains to the gear to the grill Now it's pain, talkin' tears, takin' pills Y'all ain't real, see these eyes all lies Y'all guys don't know how we feel Y'all ain't real enough to deal with us To feel to the love nah-nah-nah-nah Y'all just make believe, you claim to be The same as me, nah-nah-nah-nah Y'all ain't real from the chains to the gear to the grill Now it's pain, talkin' tears, takin' pills Y'all ain't real, see these eyes all lies Y'all guys don't know how we feel Y'all ain't real enough to deal with us To feel to the love nah-nah-nah-nah Y'all just make believe, you claim to be The same as me, nah-nah-nah-nah Why it Sucks # Tom claims that all emo rappers are fake despite the fact that XXXTentacion and Lil Peep were actually depressed. # Speaking of Lil Peep he downright disrespected him in the song, "Helluvit". He even disrespects Kurt Cobain and Amy Winehouse, which honestly feels enormously hypocritical to the lyrics in the song. # The autotune on Tom's voice is annoying. # His flow is even worse. # He claims he's the only real emo rapper. Music Video Tom MacDonald - "Sad Rappers" Category:Diss tracks Category:2010s Songs Category:Tom MacDonald Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad single covers